Delivery Boy
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: Lamont just couldn't stay away, no matter how hard he tried.


Lamont just couldn't stay away.

It didn't matter if he was gone for a few days or a few months he always ended up coming back, back to that corner, that street, that dimly lit alleyway and the big wooden door that could only be found if you knew where to look. There will always be that last intake of somewhat clean air before opening the door and stepping into the filthy room some people dared to call a clinic, and if there was nobody there, into the equally filthy back room that the resident "doctor" called home. Sometimes he would find the blonde there, more often then not he would find him slumped over his desk or on the floor, knocked flat on his ass after a nasty cocktail of drugs. It wouldn't take much to wake him, just a loud slam of the door, and that lithe frame of his would jolt awake and a groan would come from that thin throat.

"What are you on now?..."

No matter what position he was in, the answer would always be met by a pair of dark eyes hiding behind even darker circles, the bags from lack of sleep barely visible anymore, and the sickly look being thrown off by the week's worth of stubble. Usually there would be a cigarette, either lit and burning slowly, or unlit and just hanging there, dangling from his lips seemingly defying the laws of gravity and staying in place whether he talking or sleeping or just sitting there staring at you.

"What th fuck do you want 'Mont?.."

He couldn't stop his lip from twitching, one side curling up into a satisfied smirk as Worth picked himself off the floor. Dirty shoes hitting the floor with a painful thump, soon to be replaced by a bandaged arm being slammed down on the desk, the doc's only mean of leverage as he pulled himself up dark eyes squinting against a imaginary light that had to be a lot brighter then the dim bulb lighting up his room. Cigarette and fur coat missing for now, the hunter green shirt he wore held close only by the last three buttons revealing he had put on a dirty black t-shirt under it to keep people from seeing anymore of his body then they already were.

"Where's your coat?."

Once Worth was fully standing, he stuck his hands inside the pockets of his dirty black jeans and pulled them back out a moment later, shaking the cigarette pack until the beginnings of a filter was knocked loose and far enough out of the pack for the doc to wrap his lips around it. Pulling the pack away, he stuck the crumpled red pack back into his pocket and brought his hand back up to his face to cup his long bony fingers around the cancer stick shielding it from a wind that didn't exist, followed by a few clicks and a groan from Worth that meant he'd lit it up and got his first lungful of smoke. Letting it out through his nose and looking kinda blissful, like it was the only thing that would get rid of the headache pounding in his head at the moment.

"Why you askin'?."

Not moving from his spot by the door Lamont shoved his thicker tanned hands into the pockets of his own jeans, shrugging slightly as he crossed one foot over the other and leaned back against the wall.

"Just like to know that's all, I don't usually ever catch you with it off.."

"Christ Lamont you're not my mother, what I do with my things is none of your business!."

But Lamont kept staring at him as Worth took a few more drags of his cigarette, then straightened up the chair he had knocked over with his latest high. Slumping down in it a moment later and throwing his feet up on his desk, leaning the chair back so that it was propped up on the two back legs.

"It's in my room.."

Lamont tried to not to look too smug as he got his answer, because he always got his answer, Worth never withheld information from him no matter how much he wanted to.

"Are you gonna tell me why yer here? or do I have to wipe the smirk off your face and beat it outta ya?."

Lamont just couldn't stay away, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he tried to better his life. Break away from the mold and try to get into a line of business that wouldn't land him jail, no matter how far he traveled, He always found himself back here, sometimes by choice, sometimes his feet just carrying him here on their own. He stuck around when he was needed, and sometimes even when he wasn't, always there to provide Worth with everything he needed and more times then not keep him from getting so drugged up he stopped his heart. Those were the days that Lamont would stop and ask himself why he always came back. Why he put up with the hack and all the stress he causes that has probably aged Lamont to the point he looks ten years older then he really is. But then Hanna walks through the door, either on his own or carried in by that zombie he calls his partner, and Worth reminds him why. Instantly dropping whatever he was doing to take care of the redhead like he was own son. A cleverly hidden mask of concern on his face, visible only for those that had known him long enough to find it.

"I just wanted to make sure you're still breathing."

Worth snorted.

"Yer goin' soft on me Monty, or have you been hanging around Confag again?."

Lamont just couldn't stay away..

"Would you stop starin' you're startin' to creep me out."

Honestly, he didn't want to anymore.

"Sorry Luce, you're just so pretty looking today. I can't help but stare."

"Now I know you've been hanging around the failpire"

"what makes you say that?."

"I'll kick his ass if he's turned ya into a fag."

"Leave Conrad alone, if anyone turned me gay it'd be you! because you know your just so damn pretty."

Lamont ducked suddenly as a glass went sailing over his head and shattered against the wall. Chuckling softly, he returned to his previous position, another smirk on his face.

"Fuck you 'Mont!"

"you'd like to wouldn't you?."

Another glass was sent sailing his way, and he dodged this one as well, Worth was making it almost too easy now. Drawing him back in with that death glare and threat of a beating if he didn't cut the gay jokes.

He was definitely going to have to stick around now.


End file.
